Korra's Ultimate Gift
by Kaze no Takuto
Summary: Korra already cares about her girlfriend Asami greatly, but upon receiving a special blessing from the spirits, she now has the chance to teach Asami what the Avatar is truly capable of.


A/N: loosely based on an unfinished animation by nacnac

Asami's eyes were about to fly right out of her head. She couldn't actually be seeing what she was seeing right now. Korra's face was so smug. There had to be some kind of trick behind it. When she first noticed the remarkable tent Korra was pitching in her well insulated pants, she thought the Avatar was merely hiding a cucumber in her pants for a laugh, but then she actually went in and pulled it out leaving Asami with no clue what to think.

"Do you like my little gift from the spirits, Asami?" Korra gave her new erect penis a flick so that Asami could watch it bounce in an almost hypnotic fashion.

Perhaps it really was a gift from the spirits, but it sure as hell wasn't little. Korra was now haughtily sporting what looked to be a very real and very huge cock. It was a massive member that suited Korra's ego perfectly. In fact, i was so large that Asami probably wouldn't have believed it even if Korra wasn't a girl.

"Very funny Korra, but there's no way that thing is-" Asami tried to put an end to the supposed joke, but Korra wasn't going to waste any more time convincing her. She grabbed her wrist and put her palm right on top of her dick which was more than capable of proving itself.

"Real?" the Avatar taunted Asami as she moved her hand along the shaft so she could take in its awesome texture. Her doubts evaporated in an instant as she freely examined it even after Korra let her go. Its heat and hardness were absolutely the real deal, and if Korra was as aroused as this erection indicated, then there was only one thing for Asami to do.

"I'm gonna need a closer look," Asami proposed before getting on her knees to be face to face with the appendage

Getting up close with Korra's cock provided her a sample of the genuine odor emanating from it. Not only was it huge, but the Avatar's dick was quite beautiful as well. Veins protruded from all over and the whole thing was a lovely shade of brown. She probably wouldn't have considered dating a girl if any of the guys had a manhood comparable to this. Offering more than enough room to get both of her hands on, Asami gave it a few warm-up strokes before spotting the rotund pair of testicles though they were better equated to whole pieces of fruit than mere nuts. Pressing her lips onto them, she used her tongue to sample their weight and flavor. Korra recoiled slightly from her unfamiliarity with the sensations that her fresh meat provided her. The head was already beginning to accumulate fluid.

"Yep, that's a real dick, alright," Asami confirmed, "Did you really get it from the spirits?"

"I wished for something that would let us push our relationship to the next level," Korra explained, "I only asked for it to be bigger than Mako's though. I didn't plan on being hung like an ostrich horse."

"Liar, it's too large to belong to anybody but you," Asami called her bluff, "So exactly how big is it? Surely you've checked,"

"Well... sort of. I haven't gotten an exact measurement yet, but..." the Avatar started to snicker.

"But..." Asami awaited her answer.

"Well first of all it's definitely larger than any of the toys we've been using together," she continued, "but the first person I showed it to was Katara when it first appeared and I didn't know what to do with and she let it slip that it was the biggest she'd ever seen."

"It's certainly the biggest I've ever seen," Asami affirmed.

"Yes, but in her case that includes Avatar Aang," Korra grinned, "And from her expression I don't think that's any kind of small feat."

"And now I'm really curious," Asami's eyes lit up, "Luckily, I just got back from the shop."

The mechanic pulled out the measuring tools she had on hand from her work in order to examine a far more interesting piece of equipment. She started out wrapping some tape around the base which compared well with her own wrist.

"Circumference is about six and a half inches," she announced before getting her next instrument

"And that's rounding down," Korra gloated when she saw how her girth was forcing the measure just past the halfway mark.

Next up came the ruler. Korra laid it along her member herself and took pride in counting the numbers all the way until it easily passed the eight and nine inch mile stones, but just as Asami was about to finalize the result, a proud flex from Korra had her erection lurching out another quarter inch.

"A tad under nine and three-quarter inches," Asami concluded though wary of more potential surprises.

"Damn it. I wanted that number ten," Korra smirked a hint of arrogance.

"Come on, Korra," Asami chided her, "There is such a thing as too big."

"I suppose," Korra gripped it at the base to feel how sturdy it was for herself, "This guy has already done me proud, but I didn't show you just for the sake of bragging. Now we have to learn how it works."

"Let me help you with that," Asami offered, "At this rate I'm worried you'll tear out of your clothes completely."

Korra removed her baggy pants completely while Asami went for her shirt. Upon full revealing her new naked form, Asami was impressed by how well the size of her member was complimented by her already impressive breasts and well-sculpted abdominals.

"Incredible, those boobs, those muscles, that dick!" Asami gawked, "You're like the perfect lovemaking specimen."

"It's not easy being blessed with a body like this," Korra sat down to try and relax, "Your earlier teasing has this thing starting to ache a bit."

"Oh please, let me fix it!" Asami resolved to get back to work. Blue balling the Avatar was totally unthinkable for her.

From her earlier ministrations, Asami enjoyed the saltiness of Korra's balls and wanted to see how the rod compared. She popped the glans into her mouth and found it did share that saltiness, but Korra's leaking pre-cum added some oddly enjoyable bitterness to the mix. After advancing a few inches further down, she was forced to confront the fact that she wasn't remotely prepared for a member of this size. As Korra alluded to earlier, Mako's dick was barely better than a lollipop, Korra's thickness was liable to end up dislocating her jaw if she forced it. Even worse was that it only seemed to be swelling up even harder. A glance up at Korra showed an expression that clearly indicated she was getting even more turned on by this.

"Sorry about this Asami, but that look you've got almost choking on my big cock..." Korra sighed, "So fucking sexy..."

Fortunately for her though, Asami had always been much more skilled with her hands and the Avatar's dick offered plenty to work with. Her right hand still hand enough space to massage the bottom of her bulging shaft and pulsing veins. The left moved to fondling her testicles in hopes of seeing what kind of load they could produce. Korra's eyes shut and her head tilted back so she could focus on processing all of the new feelings stirring within her. Each part of her appendage offered a different reaction to Asami's careful touches. The tip was overcome by a pleasant tingling but further down she felt a pressure building and it kept increasing as she could also instinctively sense a certain release point approaching, The stirring in her balls reminded her of what she had learned once long ago, and it made her realize what was happening.

"Oh man, Asami," she blushed, "I know we've done stuff like this a few times before, but I think I'm actually going to ejaculate. I don't know what it'll be like, but it's my first. Be careful, but please take all of it."

Asami could also detect the oncoming explosion through the rumbling she felt within Korra's penis with each slurp and squeeze. She too was eager to learn with this dick was capable of, so she instead upped the pressure and readied her throat to receive the results. Korra's breathing hastened as her whole body seemed to be subconsciously bracing itself for something extraordinary. Her member offered up one more rush of heat into Asami's mouth as her coaxing finally pushed it to complete release. With a violent thrash, the first of Korra's freshly made semen burst forth and filled Asami's mouth and throat with its rich essence. She wanted so badly to swallow all of it, but Korra was too powerful for her. What the Sato couldn't contain forced its way out from her puffed cheeks. Korra kept up a throaty groan throughout the entire assault until Asami was forced to release her completely.

"Damn Korra," Asami cleaned up the leftovers, "It's like you've been saving that up your whole life."

"I was just overcome with the need to blast as much as I could into your mouth." Korra exhaled

"So how different was it compared to normal?"

"I've never felt a rush of power like that before. Even now I want to keep on pumping. I hope it at least taste good."

"Oh, it does," Asami lapped up some more of her spunk, "I suspect your semen is as authentic as the rest of your groin."

"So then," Korra proposed bashfully, "Does that mean we can do it for real too?"

Korra seemed shy, but her dick rendered it impossible to hide her true feelings. Looking at her girlfriend drenched in her cum had Korra's penis growing in a flash.

"Wow, when you ask like that it's just about impossible to refuse," Asami giggled at her twitching erection.

"Sorry," Korra apologized, "I guess I can't be modest with this thing around. I really want have you, Asami."

"No need to apologize, the feelings are mutual," Asami unbuttoned and undressed. Although her chest was a tad smaller than Korra's, her lower curves were much more ripe and elegant. Korra enjoyed having someone of Asami's feminine figure just as Asami enjoy Korra's gritty physical build made even better by the toughest cock she had ever come across. Realizing that this was going to be all about letting Korra truly cut loose, Asami lied back to present herself to the Avatar in a whole new way.

"Oh spirits," Korra felt her cock surge with more energy than before, "You have no idea what I'm ready to do to you."

"Don't hold yourself back, Korra," Asami opened her legs wider, "Rock my world."

Korra's proud length bobbed in the air as Korra mentally prepared to truly become one with her girlfriend. She was both excited and terrified at the thought what she could do with her barely human size and strength. Asami's expression remained eager throughout the entire suspenseful sequence and gave Korra the nerve she needed to bring her tip to Asami's entrance. The way her head slipped through the moist folds gave Korra a new appreciation for Asami's wetness, but after the first half went in she started to face some resistance.

"You were right, I am too big," Korra lamented, "It's too tight a fit for me to go any further."

"Don't sweat it. You're doing fine," Asami encouraged her, "Use those rippling muscles of yours to get it all in there!"

The Avatar gripped her girlfriend's thighs and made use of her well-defined biceps to push the remaining barriers out of the way inch by inch. Being wrapped up so thoroughly by Asami's flesh offered Korra a window into her she had never experienced. She had no idea something this wet and mushy could suit her this perfectly. It was a snug and toasty fit that she could never get with a mere finger. On the other end, Asami was getting a harsh and wonderful lesson on the difference between the real thing and a toy. A mere toy didn't offer this kind of searing heat or rugged shape. It certainly didn't create the feeling that her innards were being reshaped with each bit that Korra shoved inside. The barrage of new sensations had both girls shivering until they felt their groins collide when Korra had managed to finally achieve balls deep status.

"I can't believe I really got this enormous thing all the way inside," Korra panted. "You sure you're alright? I can see it poking out of your belly..."

"Yes, it's incredible," Asami quivered. "Oh Korra, if I only I could properly let you know what it's like for me here. It's as if I can pick up everything about you. I can mentally draw your shape down to the last detail, pick up on every little move and twitch you make, and even feel your heartbeat."

"Wow, I think I'm starting to get why I was given this thing," Korra murmured realizing that her tip was now against pressed up against the very end of Asami's tunnel, "I'd love nothing more than to release everything I have in there, but if I do... isn't it possible that you might get pregnant?"

"Oh Korra, a baby with you," Asami hugged her, "How could I ever pass up such a wonderful opportunity."

"I'm glad to hear you feel that way," Korra smiled, "but for now I'm just gonna focus on having as much fun as I can and making as big a mess as I can."

With all of her worries at ease, Korra was at last ready to run wild the way she loved to. She loved watching Asami tremble beneath as she slid her dick out and then have her entire body jolt when she heaved it back in. The soothing warmth generated by the friction she created with every move only further pushed her to give it her all. Removing her hands, Korra leaned back a bit and position herself to get all of her strength into her hips. Rocking them back and forth enabled her to make much longer and more forceful thrusts in and out of her girlfriend. She bit down on her lip and began letting out heavy grunts with each heave she made. Asami was squirming about on her back simply trying to keep from losing her mind from all of it. Each time she felt herself clamp down tighter onto Korra it only seemed like her cock got harder, hotter, and even larger. Meanwhile the avatar was feeling her loins beginning to burn with a different kind of fire as the contractions in her balls alerted her to a load of much higher quality than the first."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, it's coming, it's really coming," she huffed, "My balls are brewing up a healthy load of semen and they're telling me to pour it all inside. They want me to actually impregnate you."

"I'm cumming too, but don't stop!" Asami cried "Give me your cutest little baby."

Asami's insides went crazy as Korra's rough cock launched her into a mind-blowing orgasm. The frantic way her sides clenched and coiled in response really hammered Korra. Her entire body had stretched and stiffened save for her hips with continued to pound way at her girlfriend led by her enormous arousal that was ready to burst. Korra still had some last moment reservations about cumming inside Asami, but, even in the thralls of orgasm, her womanhood showed no signs of easing up on her. It tugged at the Avatar's flesh as if begging her to shoot as much as possible. Korra hated being told what to do, but their collective desires were too fervent. The avatar bucked her hips fiercely and buried herself completely in Asami's aching core where the eruption of her life finally her first load was impressive this one was of a different sort. It was a tad slower, but the individual shots were more virile and voluminous than ever before and there were several of them. Korra felt and thoroughly savored each one as Asami's deepest reaches where filled to the brim with her seed and her love. When she felt load continue to gush out even when her fluids were already exceeding Asami's capacity, she pulled her in for a kiss to savor the delightful mess that she was making and perhaps the wonderful miracle that she was creating.

"Oh Korra, you're beyond marvelous," Asami beamed.

"I am the Avatar after all," Korra reminded her, "Maybe it's just a perk of the job."

"I really hope I do get to have your baby," she reiterated.

"Hey now, no need to be impatient like that," Korra slowed her down, "I'm getting the distinct feeling that this big guy isn't going anywhere anytime soon. Now that we've learned what it can do, we can try having some real fun with it."

"And what did you have in mind?"

"Jinora or Opal? Which one do you think could fit more of me inside?"

"I don't know, but you had better remember the first girl who got the whole thing."

"I certainly won't forget it, but I sure as hell won't let you forget either."

"Round two then?"

"You're on."

END (maybe)


End file.
